This invention relates to transparent miscible blends of polymers suitable for use in optical articles. This invention further relates to optical articles, and methods for making optical articles from the transparent blends.
In addition to use as optical articles, the blends of the invention are useful in producing transparent articles of manufacture having good properties. These properties include food chemical resistance and melt processibility. These blends are especially useful for making transparent molded articles, fibers, films and sheeting.
Polycarbonates and other polymer materials are utilized in optical data storage media, such as compact disks. In optical data storage media it is critical that polycarbonate resins have good performance characteristics such as transparency, low water affinity, good processibility, good heat resistance, and low birefringence. High birefringence is particularly undesirable in high density optical data storage media.
Improvements in optical data storage media, including increased data storage density, are highly desirable, and achievement of such improvements is expected to improve well established and new computer technology such as read only, write once, rewritable, digital versatile, and magneto-optical (MO) disks.
In the case of CD-ROM technology, the information to be read is imprinted directly into a moldable, transparent plastic material, such as bisphenol A (BPA) polycarbonate. The information is stored in the form of shallow pits embossed in a polymer surface. The surface is sputtered with a reflective metallic film and the digital information, represented by the position and length of the pits, is read optically with a focused low power (5 mW) laser beam.
The operating principle in a write once read many (WORM) drive is to use a focused laser beam (20-40 mW) to make a permanent mark on a thin film on a disk. The information is then read out as a change in the optical properties of the disk, e.g., reflectivity or absorbance.
Although the CD-ROM and WORM formats have been successfully developed and are well suited for particular applications, the computer industry is focusing on erasable media for optical storage (EODs). There are two types of EODs: phase change (PC) and magneto-optic (MO). In MO storage, a bit of information is stored as axcx9c1 xcexcm diameter magnetic domain, which has its magnetization either up or down. The information can be read by monitoring the rotation of the plane polarization of light reflected from the surface of the magnetic film. This rotation, called the Magneto-Optic Kerr Effect (MOKE) is typically less than 0.5 degrees. The materials for MO storage are generally amorphous alloys of the rare earth and transition metals.
Amorphous materials have a distinct advantage in MO storage as they do not suffer from xe2x80x9cgrain noisexe2x80x9d, spurious variations in the plane of polarization of reflected light caused by randomness in the orientation of grains in a polycrystalline film. Bits are written by heating above the Curie point, Tc, and cooling in the presence of a magnetic field, a process known as thermomagnetic writing. In the phase-change material, information is stored in regions that are different phases, typically amorphous and crystalline. These films are usually alloys or compounds of tellurium which can be quenched into the amorphous state by melting and rapidly cooling. The film is initially crystallized by heating it above the crystallization temperature. In most of these materials, the crystallization temperature is close to the glass transition temperature. When the film is heated with a short, high power focused laser pulse, the film can be melted and quenched to the amorphous state. The amorphized spot can represent a digital xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or a bit of information. The information is read by scanning it with the same laser, set at a lower power, and monitoring the reflectivity.
In the case of WORM and EOD technology, the recording layer is separated from the environment by a transparent, non-interfering shielding layer. Materials selected for such xe2x80x9cread throughxe2x80x9d optical data storage applications must have outstanding physical properties, such as moldability, ductility, a level of robustness compatible with popular use, resistance to deformation when exposed to high heat or high humidity, either alone or in combination. The materials should also interfere minimally with the passage of laser light through the medium when information is being retrieved from or added to the storage device.
As data storage densities are increased in optical data storage media to accommodate newer technologies, such as digital versatile disks (DVD), recordable and rewritable digital versatile disks (DVD-R and DVD-RW), high density digital versatile disks (HD-DVD), digital video recorders (DVR), and higher density data disks for short or long term data archives, the design requirements for the transparent plastic component of the optical data storage devices have become increasingly stringent. In many of these applications, previously employed polycarbonate materials, such as BPA polycarbonate materials, are inadequate. Materials displaying lower birefringence at current, and in the future progressively shorter xe2x80x9creading and writingxe2x80x9d wavelengths have been the object of intense efforts in the field of optical data storage devices.
Low birefringence alone will not satisfy all of the design requirements for the use of a material in optical data storage media; high transparency, heat resistance, low water absorption, ductility, high purity and few inhomogeneities or particulates are also required. Currently employed materials are found to be lacking in one or more of these characteristics, and new materials are required in order to achieve higher data storage densities in optical data storage media. In addition, new materials possessing improved optical properties are anticipated to be of general utility in the production of other optical articles, such as lenses, gratings, beam splitters and the like.
In applications requiring higher storage density, the properties of low birefringence and low water absorption in the polymer material from which the optical article is fabricated become even more critical. In order to achieve higher data storage density, low birefringence is necessary so as to minimally interfere with the laser beam as it passes through the optical article, for example a compact disk.
Another critical property needed for high data storage density applications is disk flatness. The disk flatness is dependent upon the flatness of the polycarbonate substrate immediately after the injection molding process as well as the dimensional stability of the substrate upon exposure to high humidity environments. It is known that excessive moisture absorption results in disk skewing which in turn leads to reduced reliability. Since the bulk of the disk is comprised of the polymer material, the flatness of the disk depends on the low water solubility and low rate of water diffusion into the polymeric material. In addition, the polymer should be easily processed in order to product high quality disks through injection molding.
There exists a need for compositions having good optical properties and good processibility and which are suitable for use in high density optical recording media. Polycarbonates manufactured by copolymerizing the aforementioned aromatic dihydroxy compounds, such as BPA, with other monomers, such as 6,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3,3,3xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylspirobiindane (SBI), may produce acceptable birefringence; however the glass transition temperature (Tg) melt viscosity is often too high, resulting in poor processing characteristics. Consequently, the obtained moldings have low impact resistance and low pit replication. Further, the water absorption of such polycarbonates is unacceptable for higher density applications.
The present invention solves these problems, and provides compositions for storage media having unexpected and advantageous properties. These and further objects of the invention will be more readily appreciated by considering the following disclosure and appended claims.
The present invention, in one aspect, relates to the blending of polymers to produce transparent miscible blend compositions. In a further aspect, the applicants were surprised to discover that the transparent miscible blend compositions of the present invention possess suitable properties for use in optical articles, in particular for use in optical data storage media.
The present invention relates to transparent blends of polymers suitable for use in optical articles; the polymers contain residues of BCC and its derivatives, and have properties particularly suited for use in high density optical data storage media. The polymers further contain residues of other polymers, such as xcex1-methyl polystyrene and polystyrene derivatives; bisphenols, such as bisphenol A; cycloaliphatic polyester resins, such as PCCD and its derivatives or some combination of each.
The present invention may be understood more readily by reference to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention and the Examples included therein.
Before the present compositions of matter and methods are disclosed, it is to be understood that this invention is not limited to specific synthetic methods or to particular formulations, as such may, of course, vary. It is also to be understood that the terminology used herein is for the purpose of describing particular embodiments only and is not intended to be limiting.
In this specification and in the claims which follow, reference will be made to a number of terms which shall be defined to have the following meanings.
The singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural referents unless the context transparently dictates otherwise.
The term xe2x80x9cmisciblexe2x80x9d refers to blends that are a mixture on a molecular level wherein intimate polymer-polymer interaction is achieved.
The term xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d is defined herein as an absence of cloudiness, haziness, and muddiness when inspected visually. Transparency was determined by measuring transmission, haze, and yellowness index (YI) using a Gardner Colorimeter.
xe2x80x9cOptionalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coptionallyxe2x80x9d means that the subsequently described event or circumstances may or may not occur, and that description includes instances where the event or circumstance occurs and instances where it does not.
xe2x80x9cBCCxe2x80x9d is herein defined as 1,1-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methyl phenyl) cyclohexane.
xe2x80x9cBisAPxe2x80x9d is herein defined as 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methylphenylmethane.
xe2x80x9cAMPSxe2x80x9d is herein defined as xcex1-methyl polystyrene.
xe2x80x9cPSxe2x80x9d is herein defined as polystyrene.
xe2x80x9cPCCDxe2x80x9d is herein defined as poly(cyclohexane-1,4-dimethylene cyclohexane-1,4-dicarboxylate).
xe2x80x9cPolycarbonatexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolycarbonatesxe2x80x9d as used herein includes copolycarbonates, homopolycarbonates and (co)polyester carbonates.
xe2x80x9cCgxe2x80x9d is the stress optical coefficient of a polymeric material in the glassy state, measured in Brewsters (10xe2x88x9213 cm2/dyne).
xe2x80x9cIBRxe2x80x9d is the in-plane birefringence of the molded article, measured in units of nanometers.
xe2x80x9cVBRxe2x80x9d is the vertical birefringence of the molded article, measured in units of nanometers per millimeter (nm/mm).
xe2x80x9cOptical articlesxe2x80x9d as used herein includes optical disks and optical data storage media. For example, a compact disk (CD audio or CD-ROM), a digital versatile disk, also known as DVD (ROM,RAM, rewritable), a recordable digital versatile disk (DVD-R), a digital video recording (DVR), a magneto optical (MO) disk and the like; optical lenses, such as contact lenses, lenses for glasses, lenses for telescopes, and prisms; optical fibers; information recording media; information transferring media; high density data storage media, disks for video cameras, disks for still cameras and the like; as well as the substrate onto which optical recording material is applied. In addition to use as a material to prepare optical articles, a blend of the present invention may be used as a raw material for films or sheets.
xe2x80x9cOptical data storage mediaxe2x80x9d of the present invention may be of any type, with compact disks (CDs), digital versatile disks (DVDs), DVD-RWs, HD-DVDs, DVD-Rs, DVRs, and magneto optical disks (MO) being most preferred. Devices may also include recordable and rewritable optical data storage media. In one embodiment of the device, a reflective metal layer is attached directly to the substrate comprising the transparent miscible blend, where the metal layer comprises aluminum, gold, silver, or alloys thereof.
Unless otherwise stated, xe2x80x9cmole %xe2x80x9d in reference to the composition of a polycarbonate in this specification is based upon 100 mole % of the repeating units of the polycarbonate. For instance, xe2x80x9ca polymer comprising 90 mole % of BCCxe2x80x9d refers to a polycarbonate in which 90 mole % of the repeating units are residues derived from BCC diphenol or its corresponding derivative(s). Corresponding derivatives include but are not limited to, corresponding oligomers of the diphenols; corresponding esters of the diphenol and their oligomers; and the corresponding chloroformates of the diphenol and their oligomers.
The terms xe2x80x9cresiduesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstructural unitsxe2x80x9d, used in reference to the constituents of the polymers, are synonymous throughout the specification.
Throughout this application where publications are referenced, the disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
In one aspect, this invention relates to transparent miscible blend compositions, the transparent miscible blend composition comprising two polymers, wherein said polymers are selected from the group comprising A, B, and C, wherein
(A) is a polycarbonate comprising structural units corresponding to structure (I) 
xe2x80x83where
R1 and R2 independently comprise a C1-C6 alkyl;
X comprises CH2;
m is an integer from 4 to 7;
n is an integer from 1 to 4; and
p is an integer from 1 to 4 with the proviso that at least one of R1 or R2 is in the 3 or 3xe2x80x2 position;
(B) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (II) 
xe2x80x83where R3 comprises a C1-C6 alkyl, hydrogen, cyano or methoxy; and
(C) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (III) 
xe2x80x83where R4, R5 and R6 independently comprise a C1-C6 alkyl or hydrogen.
In another aspect, this invention relates to transparent miscible blend compositions, the transparent miscible blend composition comprising polymers A and D, wherein
(A) is a polycarbonate comprising structural units corresponding to structure (I) 
xe2x80x83where
R1 and R2 independently comprise a C1-C6 alkyl;
X comprises CH2;
m is an integer from 4 to 7;
n is an integer from 1 to 4; and
p is an integer from 1 to 4
with the proviso that at least one of R1 or R2 is in the 3 or 3xe2x80x2 position: and
(D) is a cycloaliphatic polyester resin comprising structural units corresponding to structure (IV) 
wherein R7 comprises a residue of an aryl, alkane or cycloalkane containing diol having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms and R8 comprises a decarboxylated residue of an aryl, aliphatic or cycloalkane containing diacid having form 6 to 20 carbon atoms with the proviso that at least one of R7 or R8 is cycloaliphatic.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to transparent miscible blend compositions, the transparent miscible blend composition comprising polymers A, B, and C, wherein
(A) is a polycarbonate comprising structural units corresponding to structure (I) 
where
R1 and R2 independently comprise a C1-C6 alkyl;
X comprises CH2;
m is an integer from 4 to 7;
n is an integer from 1 to 4; and
p is an integer from 1 to 4
with the proviso that at least one of R1 or R2 is in the 3 or 3xe2x80x2 position;
(B) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (II) 
xe2x80x83where R3 comprises a C1-C6 alkyl, hydrogen, cyano or methoxy, and
(C) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure 
where R4, R5 and R6 independently comprise a C1-C6 alkyl or hydrogen.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to transparent miscible blend compositions, the transparent miscible blend composition comprising polymers A, B, and E, wherein
(A) is a polycarbonate comprising structural units corresponding to structure (I) 
xe2x80x83where
R1 and R2 independently comprise a C1-C6 alkyl;
X comprises CH2;
m is an integer from 4 to 7;
n is an integer from 1 to 4; and
p is an integer from 1 to 4
with the proviso that at least one of R1 or R2 is in the 3 or 3xe2x80x2 position;
(B) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (II) 
xe2x80x83R3 comprises a C1-C6 alkyl, hydrogen, cyano or methoxy, and
(E) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (V) 
where R9 comprises a C1-C6 alkyl, hydrogen, cyano or methoxy.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to transparent miscible blend compositions, the transparent miscible blend composition comprising polymers B, C, and E, wherein
(B) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (II) 
xe2x80x83where R3 comprises a C1-C6 alkyl, hydrogen, cyano or methoxy,
(C) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (III) 
where R4, R5 and R6 independently comprise a C1-C6 alkyl or hydrogen, and
(E) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (V) 
where R9 comprises a C1-C6 alkyl, hydrogen, cyano or methoxy.
Transparent miscible blends of polymers are rare. Transparent miscible blends are not translucent or opaque. Differential scanning calorimetry testing detects only a single glass transition temperature (Tg) for miscible blends composed of two or more components. In addition, scanning electron microscopy detects no contrast indicative of immiscible phases.
Birefringence in an article molded from polymeric material is related to orientation and deformation of its constituent polymer chains. Birefringence has several sources, including the structure and physical properties of the polymer material, the degree of molecular orientation in the polymer material, and thermal stresses in the processed polymer material. For example, the birefringence of a molded optical article is determined, in part, by the molecular structure of its constituent polymer and the processing conditions, such as the forces applied during mold filling and cooling, used in its fabrication which may create thermal stresses and orientation of the polymer chains.
The observed birefringence of a disk is therefore determined by the molecular structure, which determines the intrinsic birefringence, and the processing conditions, which may create thermal stresses and orientation of the polymer chains. Specifically, the observed birefringence is typically a function of the intrinsic birefringence and the birefringence introduced upon molding articles, such as optical disks. The observed birefringence of an optical disk is typically quantified using a measurement termed xe2x80x9cin-plane birefringencexe2x80x9d or IBR, which is described more fully below.
For a molded optical disk, the IBR is defined as:
IBR=(nrxe2x88x92nxcex8)d=xcex94nrxcex8dxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
where nr and nxcex8 are the refractive indices along the r and xcex8 cylindrical axes of the disk; nr is the index of refraction seen by a light beam polarized along the radial direction; nxcex8 is the index of refraction for light polarized azimuthally to the plane of the disk; and d is a measure of the thickness of the disk. The IBR governs the defocusing margin, and a reduction of IBR will lead to the alleviation of problems that are not mechanically correctable. IBR, formally called a retardation, is a property of the finished optical disk, and has units of nanometers.
Two useful gauges of the suitability of a material for use as a molded optical article, such as a molded optical data storage disk, are the material""s stress optical coefficient in the melt (Cm) and its stress optical coefficient in the glassy state (Cg), respectively. The relationship between Cm, Cg and birefringence may be expressed as follows:
xcex94n=Cmxc3x97xcex94"sgr"mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
xcex94n=Cgxc3x97xcex94"sgr"gxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
where xcex94 n is the measured birefringence and xcex94"sgr"m and xcex94"sgr"g are the applied stresses in the melt and glassy states, respectively. The stress optical coefficients Cm and Cg are a measure of the susceptibility of a material to birefringence induced as a result of orientation and deformation occurring during mold filling and stresses generated as the molded article cools.
The stress optical coefficients Cm and Cg are useful as general material screening tools and may also be used to predict the vertical birefringence (VBR) of a molded article, a quantity critical to the successful use of a given material in a molded optical article. For a molded optical disk, the VBR is defined as:
VBR=(nrxe2x88x92nz)=xcex94nrzxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
where nr and nz are the refractive indices along the r an z cylindrical axes of the disk; nr is the index of refraction seen by a light beam polarized along the radial direction, and nz is the index of refraction for light polarized perpendicular to the plane of the disk. The VBR governs the defocusing margin, and reduction of VBR will lead to alleviation of problems which are not correctable mechanically.
In the search for improved materials for use in optical articles, Cm and Cg are especially useful since they require minimal amounts of material and are relatively insensitive to uncontrolled measurement parameters or sample preparation methods, whereas measurement of VBR requires significantly larger amounts of material and is dependent upon the molding conditions. In general, it has been found that materials possessing low values of Cg and Cm show enhanced performance characteristics, for example VBR, in optical data storage applications relative to materials having higher values of Cg and Cm. Therefore, in efforts aimed at developing improved optical quality, widespread use of Cg and Cm measurements is made in order to rank potential candidates for such applications and to compare them with previously discovered materials.
A blending process, as opposed to a copolymerization process provides certain advantages. Advantages of the blending process include producing compositions that are either expensive or unattainable by a copolymerization process.
The blend composition further provides polycarbonate blends having ideal optical properties and suitable glass transition temperatures (Tg), and which are suitable for use in optical articles. Suitable glass transition temperatures are necessary to provide adequate processibility, for example, ideal molding characteristics.
The applicants have found that the transparent miscible polymer blends as defined herein, are also suitable for use in high data storage density optical media. In particular, the blends of the present invention have good transparency, low water absorption, good processibility, good thermal stability, and low birefringence.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to data storage media having both a data storage layer, and an adjacent transparent overlayer wherein the data storage layer is capable of reflecting an energy field incident upon said transparent overlayer prior to being incident upon said data layer. Specifically, this aspect of the present invention relates to data storage media comprising thin, about 100 microns to about 0.6 mm, transparent overlayers of the defined miscible transparent blend compositions. As mentioned, an embodiment of a data storage medium is a DVD. The DVD typically has two substrates, each about 120 mm in radius and about 0.6 mm thick. These substrates are bonded together to make a double-sided optical medium. An alternative embodiment of a data storage medium is a DVR, which typically has a polycarbonate substrate (data layer) of about 1.1 mm in thickness and an overlayer about 100 microns in thickness, the two layers bonded using an adhesive material.
As discussed above, the transparent blend compositions posses suitable properties for use in optical media, in particular optical data storage applications. The transparent miscible blends of the present invention have glass transition temperatures in the range of about 100xc2x0 C. to about 185xc2x0 C., more preferably in the range of about 125xc2x0 C. to about 165xc2x0 C., and even more preferably in the range of about 130xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C. The water absorption of the transparent miscible blend compositions is preferably less than about 0.33%, and more preferably less than about 0.2%, at equilibrium. The IBR values of a disk molded from the transparent miscible blend compositions are about xe2x88x92100 nanometers to about 100 nanometers, preferably about xe2x88x9250 nanometers to about 50 nanometers, and even more preferably about xe2x88x9240 nanometers to about 40 nanometers.
For the transparent miscible blend compositions comprising two polymers, the weight average molecular weight (Mw) of the first polymer and the second polymer, as determined by gel permeation chromatography relative to polystyrene, is preferably in the range from about 10,000 to about 100,000 grams per mol (g/mol), more preferably in the range from about 10,000 to about 50,000 g/mol, and even more preferably in the range from about 12,000 to about 40,000 g/mol. The transparent miscible blend compositions, comprising two polymers, preferably have a light transmittance of at least about 85%, more preferably at least about 90%.
For the transparent miscible blend compositions comprising three polymers, the weight average molecular weight (Mw) of the first polymer, the second polymer, and the third polymer, as determined by gel permeation chromatography relative to polystyrene, is preferably in the range from about 10,000 g/mol to about 100,000 g/mol, more preferably in the range from about 10,000 to about 50,000 g/mol, even more preferably in the range from about 12,000 to about 40,000 g/mol. The transparent miscible blend compositions, comprising three polymers, preferably have a light transmittance of at least about 85%, more preferably at least about 90%.
The compositions of the particular blends may be varied within certain ranges to achieve a suitable property profile. The blends are miscible through the whole range of compositions.
In the case of the blend compositions comprising two polymers, the percentages of the polymers are about 1 to about 99 weight % of the first polymer portion and about 1 to about 99 weight % of the second polymer, with the total weight % of the first and second components preferably equal to about 100 weight %.
In the embodiments of the blends comprising two polymers, those of which include polymer A as a first component and one of polymer B or polymer D as a second component, component polymer A is the dominant component and comprises from about 1 to about 99 weight % of the blend, preferably from about 10 to about 99 weight % of the blend, more preferably from about 30 to about 99 weight % of the blend, and even more preferably from about 60 to about 99 weight % of the blend. In another embodiment, component polymer A comprise from about 90 to about 99 weight % of the blend. The second component, one of polymer B or polymer D, comprises from about 1 to about 40 weight % of the blend, more preferably from about 5 to about 30 weight % of the blend, and even more preferably from about 10 to about 30 weight % of the blend, wherein the total weight % of the first and second components preferably equal to about 100 weight %.
In the embodiments of the blends comprising two polymers, those of which include polymer C as a first component and polymer B as a second component, component polymer C is the dominant component and comprises from about 1 to about 99 weight % of the blend, preferably from about 10 to about 99 weight % of the blend, more preferably from about 30 to about 99 weight % of the blend, and even more preferably from about 60 to about 99 weight % of the blend. In another embodiment, polymer C comprise from about 90 to about 99 weight % of the blend. The second component, polymer B, comprises from about 1 to about 40 weight % of the blend, more preferably from about 5 to about 30 weight % of the blend, and even more preferably from about 10 to about 30 weight % of the blend.
In the embodiment of the blend comprising two polymers, those of which include polymer A as a first component and polymer C as a second component, either component may be the dominant component. In an alternative embodiment, polymer A and polymer B may be found in equal proportions.
The particular composition of the blend may be adjusted depending on a number of factors including the end use of the blend and the desired properties of the blend. The composition of the blend is adjusted based on the ratio of the components. For example, more of a component in the blend helps to maintain low water absorption and good birefringence.
Representative units of structure (I) include, but are not limited to, residues of 1,1-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)cyclohexane (BCC); 1,1-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)cyclopentame; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)cycloheptane, and mixtures thereof. Residues of BCC are most preferred as structural units (I).
In one embodiment of the invention, the blend comprises from about 90 to about 100 mol % of residues of BCC, structure (VI). BCC may be easily synthesized from cyclohexanone and ortho-cresol. 
A polycarbonate, comprising 100 mole % of structural units derived from BCC, is herein referred to as xe2x80x9cBCC homopolycarbonatexe2x80x9d.
In the present invention, it is critical that the structural units of structure (I) be substituted in the 3 or 3xe2x80x2 position by at least one of R1 or R2. It is preferable that n and p are equal to one, and that R1 and R2 are present in the 3 and 3xe2x80x2 positions, respectively. R1 and R2 are preferably a C1-C6 alkyl, more preferably a C1-C3 alkyl, and even more preferably CH3.
There has been a great deal of interest in the blending of polycarbonates and polystyrenes in the last decade. It would be desirable, for instance, to decrease the water absorption, raise the modulus, and decrease the stress optical coefficients of the polycarbonate by blending in a polystyrene. BPA polycarbonate and polystyrene, however, are immiscible. Therefore, it was surprising to find that polymers having structure (I) were miscible with polymers having structure (II), and that the resulting blend is suitable for use in optical articles. in particular, in optical data storage media.
Representative units of structure (II) are xcex1-methyl polystyrene in which the phenyl ring may be substituted or unsubstituted. In one embodiment, the second polymer of the blend comprises about 100 mol % of residues of xcex1-methyl polystyrene. xcex1-methyl polystyrene may be obtained by free radical, anionic, or cationic polymerization of xcex1-methylstyrene as described in the literature.
Representative units of structure (I) are residues of BisAP in which the phenyl rings may be substituted or unsubstituted. In one embodiment, the second polymer of the blend comprises about 100 mol % of residues of BisAP. BisAP may be obtained by the acid catalyzed condensation of acetophenone with phenol.
The cycloaliphatic polyester resin comprises a polyester having repeating units of the structure (IV) 
where at least one of R7 or R8 is a cycloalkyl containing radical.
The polyester is a condensation product where R7 is the residue of an aryl, alkane or cycloalkane containing diol having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or chemical equivalent thereof, and R8 is the decarboxylated residue derived from an aryl, aliphatic or cycloalkane containing diacid of 6 to 20 carbon atoms or chemical equivalent thereof with the proviso that at least one R7 or R8 is cycloaliphatic. Preferred polyesters of the invention will have both R7 and R8 cycloaliphatic.
The present cycloaliphatic polyesters are condensation products of aliphatic diacids, or chemical equivalents and aliphatic diols, or chemical equivalents. The present cycloaliphatic polyesters may be formed from mixtures of aliphatic diacids and aliphatic diols but must contain at least 50 mol % of cyclic diacid and/or cyclic diol components, the remainder, if any, being linear aliphatic diacids and/or diols. The cyclic components are necessary to impart good rigidity to the polyester and to allow the formation of transparent blends due to favorable interaction with the polycarbonate resin.
The polyester resins are typically obtained through the condensation or ester interchange polymerization of the diol or diol equivalent component with the diacid or diacid chemical equivalent component.
R7 and R8 are preferably cycloalkyl radicals independently selected from the following formula: 
The preferred cycloaliphatic radical R8 is derived from the 1,4-cyclohexyl diacids and most preferably greater than 70 mol % thereof in the form of the trans isomer. The preferred cycloaliphatic radical R7 is derived from the 1,4-cyclohexyl primary diols such as 1,4-cyclohexyl dimethanol, most preferably more than 70 mol % thereof in the form of the trans isomer.
Other diols useful in the preparation of the polyester resins of the present invention are straight chain, branched, or cycloaliphatic alkane diols and may contain from 2 to 12 carbon atoms. Examples of such diols include but are not limited to ethylene glycol; propylene glycol, i.e., 1,2- and 1,3-propylene glycol; 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propane diol; 2-ethyl, 2-methyl, 1,3-propane diol; 1,3- and 1,5-pentane diol; dipropylene glycol; 2-methyl-1,5-pentane diol; 1,6-hexane diol; dimethanol decalin, dimethanol bicyclo octane; 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol and particularly its cis- and trans-isomers; triethylene glycol; 1,10-decane diol; and mixtures of any of the foregoing. Preferably, a cycloaliphatic diol or chemical equivalent thereof and particularly 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol or its chemical equivalents are used as the diol component.
Chemical equivalents to the diols include esters, such as dialkylesters, diaryl esters, and the like.
The diacids useful in the preparation of the aliphatic polyester resins of the present invention are preferably cycloaliphatic diacids. This is meant to include carboxylic acids having two carboxyl groups each of which is attached to a saturated carbon. Preferred diacids are cyclo or bicyclo aliphatic acids, for example, decahydro naphthalene dicarboxylic acids, norbornene dicarboxylic acids, bicyclo octane dicarboxylic acids, 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid or chemical equivalents, and most preferred is trans-1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid or a chemical equivalent. Linear dicarboxylic acids like adipic acid, azelaic acid, dicarboxyl dodecanoic acid, and succinic acid may also be useful.
Cyclohexane dicarboxylic acids and their chemical equivalents can be prepared, for example, by the hydrogenation of cycloaromatic diacids and corresponding derivatives such as isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, or naphthalenic acid in a suitable solvent such as water or acetic acid using a suitable catalysts such as rhodium supported on a carrier such as carbon or alumina. See, Friefelder et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 31, 3438 (1966); U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,675,390 and 4,754,064. They may also be prepared by the use of an inert liquid medium in which a phthalic acid is at least partially soluble under reaction conditions and with a catalyst of palladium or ruthenium on carbon or silica. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,888,484 and 3,444,237.
Typically, in the hydrogenation, two isomers are obtained in which the carboxylic acid groups are in cis- or trans-positions. The cis- and trans-isomers can be separated by crystallization with or without a solvent, for example, n-heptane, or by distillation. The cis-isomer tends to blend better; however, the trans-isomer has higher melting and crystallization temperatures and may be preferred. Mixtures of the cis- and trans-isomers are useful herein as well.
When the mixture of isomers or more than one diacid or diol is used, a copolyester or a mixture of two polyesters may be used as the present cycloaliphatic polyester resin.
Chemical equivalents of these diacids include esters, alkyl esters, e.g., dialkyl esters, diaryl esters, anhydrides, salts, acid chlorides, acid bromides, and the like. The preferred chemical equivalents comprise the dialkyl esters of the cycloaliphatic diacids, and the most favored chemical equivalent comprises the dimethyl ester of the acid, particularly dimethyl-1,4-cyclohexane-dicarboxylate.
A preferred cycloaliphatic polyester is poly(cyclohexane-1,4-dimethylene cyclohexane-1,4-dicarboxylate) also referred to as poly(1,4-cyclohexane-dimethanol-1,4-dicarboxylate) (PCCD) which has recurring units of formula II: 
With reference to the previously set forth general formula, for PCCD, R is derived from 1,4 cyclohexane dimethanol; and R1 is a cyclohexane ring derived from cyclohexanedicarboxylate or a chemical equivalent thereof. The favored PCCD has a cis/trans formula.
The polyester polymerization reaction is generally run in the melt in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as a tetrakis (2-ethyl hexyl) titanate, in a suitable amount, typically about 50 ppm to about 200 ppm of titanium based upon the final product.
The preferred aliphatic polyesters used in the present transparent molding compositions have a glass transition temperature (Tg) above about 50xc2x0 C., more preferably above about 80xc2x0 C., and even more preferably above about 100xc2x0 C.
Also contemplated herein are the above polyesters with from about 1 to about 50% by weight, of units derived from polymeric aliphatic acids and/or polymeric aliphatic polyols to form copolyesters. The aliphatic polyols include glycols, such as poly(ethylene glycol) or poly(butylene glycol).
In the embodiments of the present invention comprising blending three polymers to produce transparent miscible blends, a first polymer (B) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (II). Second and third polymers are selected from the group comprising A, C, and E, wherein (A) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (I), (C) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (III), and (E) is a polymer comprising structural units corresponding to structure (V).
In one embodiment of the present invention, the transparent miscible blend comprising polymers B, A, and C is from about 1 to about 50 weight % of the first polymer (B), from about 1 to about 80 weight % of the second polymer (A), and from about 1 to about 80 weight % of the third polymer (C). More preferably, the blend comprises from about 5 to about 25 weight % of the first polymer (B), from about 3 to about 70 weight % of the second polymer (A), and from about 20 to about 75 weight % of the third polymer (C).
In one embodiment of the present invention, the transparent miscible blend comprising polymers B, A, and E is from about 1 to about 30 weight % of the first polymer (B), from about 50 to about 98 weight % of the second polymer (A), and from about 1 to about 20 weight % of the third polymer (E). More preferably, the blend comprises from about 5 to about 20 weight % of the first polymer (B), from about 70 to about 90 weight % of the second polymer (A), and from about 5 to about 10 weight % of the third polymer (E).
In one embodiment of the present invention, the transparent miscible blend comprising polymers B, C, and E is from about 1 to about 30 weight % of the first polymer (B), from about 50 to about 98 weight % of the second polymer (C), and from about 1 to about 20 weight % of the third polymer (E). More preferably, the blend comprises from about 5 to about 20 weight % of the first polymer (B), from about 70 to about 90 weight % of the second polymer (C), and from about 5 to about 10 weight % of the third polymer (E).
Representative units of structure (V) are residues of styrene in which the phenyl rings may be substituted or unsubstituted. In one embodiment, the third polymer of the blend comprises about 100 weight % of residues of polystyrene.
The blends of the present invention may optionally be blended with any other additives such as polymers that are miscible, in amounts that do not cause cloudiness, including but not limited to bisphenol A (BPA) polycarbonate or 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 6,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3,3,3xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylspirobiindane (SBI), dimethyl-BPA (DMBPA), tetramethyl-BPA (TMBPA), and dimethyl-1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methylphenylmethane (DMbisAP).
The transparent miscible blends of the present invention may optionally be blended with any conventional additives used in optical applications, including but not limited to dyestuffs, UV stabilizers, antioxidants, heat stabilizers, and mold release agents, to form an optical article. In particular, it is preferable to form a blend of the polycarbonate and additives which aid in the processing of the blend to form the desired optical article. The blend may optionally comprise from about 0.0001 to about 10% by weight of a predetermined desired additive, more preferably from about 0.0001 to about 1.0% by weight of the predetermined desired additive.
Substances or additives which may be added to the polymers of this invention, include, but are not limited to, heat-resistant stabilizers, UV absorbers, mold-release agents, antistatic agents, slip agents, antiblocking agents, lubricants, anticlouding agents, coloring agents, fluorescent dyes and colorants, natural oils, synthetic oils, waxes, organic fillers, inorganic fillers, other miscible polymers, and mixtures thereof. Suitable antistatic agents include distearylhydroxylamine, triphenyl amine, tri-n-octylphosphine oxide, triphenyl phosphine oxide, pyridine N-oxide, ethoxylated sorbitan monolaurate, and poly(alkylene glycol) compounds.
Examples of the aforementioned heat-resistant stabilizers, include, but are not limited to, phenol stabilizers, organic thioether stabilizers, organic phosphide stabilizers, hindered amine stabilizers, epoxy stabilizers and mixtures thereof. The heat-resistant stabilizer may be added in the form of a solid or a liquid.
Examples of UV absorbers include, but are not limited to, salicylic acid UV absorbers, benzophenone UV absorbers, benzotriazole UV absorbers, cyanoacrylate UV absorbers, and mixtures thereof.
Examples of the mold-release agents include, but are not limited to, natural and synthetic paraffins, polyethylene waxes, fluorocarbons, and other hydrocarbon mold-release agents comprising; stearic acid, hydroxystearic acid, and other higher fatty acids, hydroxyfatty acids, and other fatty acid mold-release agents; stearic acid amide, ethylenebisstearoamide, and other fatty acid amides, alkylenebisfatty acid amides, and other fatty acid amide mold-release agents; stearyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, and other aliphatic alcohols, polyhydric alcohols, polyglycols, polyglycerols and other alcoholic mold release agents; butyl stearate, pentaerythritol tetrastearate, and other lower alcohol esters of fatty acid, polyhydric alcohol esters of fatty acid, polyglycol esters of fatty acid, and other fatty acid ester mold release agents; silicone oil and other silicone mold release agents, and mixtures of any of the aforementioned.
The coloring agent may be either a pigment or a dye. Inorganic coloring agents and organic coloring agents may be used separately or in combination in the invention.
Optionally, suitable carbonate redistribution catalysts may be introduced into the blend. Suitable redistribution catalysts include a wide variety of bases and Lewis acids. Illustrative examples include, amines, particularly 1,3-dimethylaminopropane, imidazole, benzimidazole, and benzotriazole, as well as other organic bases, for example tetraalkylammonium hydroxides, such as tetramethylammonium hydroxide, usually as the pentahydrate, diethyldimethylammonium hydroxide, and tetraethylammonium hydroxide; tetraalkylammonium phenoxides such as tetramethylammonium phenoxide, usually as the monohydrate; tetraalkylammonium acetates, such as tetramethylammonium acetate; tetraalkylammonium tetraphenylborates, such as tetramethylammonium tetraphenylborate; as well as lithium stearate, the lithium salt of bisphenol A, the tetraethylammonium salt of bisphenol A, sodium phenoxide, and the like. Other suitable organic bases include phosphines, for example, triphenylphosphine. A wide variety of organometallics are suitable catalysts, including organotin compounds, such as di(n-butyl)tin oxide, di(n-octyl)tin oxide, di(n-butyl)tin dibutoxide, di(n-butyl)tin dioctoate, dibutyltin, tetrabutyltin, tributyltin trifluoroacetate, tributyltin chlorophenoxide, bis[(dibutyl)(phenoxy)tin] oxide, and tributyltin hydride; as well as organotitanium compounds, such as titanium tetra(isopropoxide), titanium tetra(5-methylheptoxide), and titanium tetra(butoxide); as well as, zirconium tetra(isopropoxide), aluminum tri(ethoxide), aluminum tri(phenoxide), mercuric acetate, lead acetate, (diphenyl)mercury, (tetraphenyl)lead, and (tetraphenyl)silane. Also suitable are a variety of hydrides, including sodium hydride, lithium hydride, aluminum hydride, boron trihydride, tantalum and niobium hydride, lithium aluminum hydride, lithium borohydride, sodium borohydride, tetramethylammonium borohydride, tetra(n-butylammonium) borohydride, lithium tri(t-butoxy) aluminum hydride, and diphenylsilane; as well as simple inorganics, such as lithium hydroxide, sodium silicate, sodium borate, silica, lithium fluoride, lithium chloride, lithium carbonate, and zinc oxide.
The desired optical article may be obtained by molding the transparent miscible blend by injection molding, compression molding, extrusion methods, and solution casting methods. Injection molding is the preferred method of forming the article.
Because the blends of the present invention possess advantageous properties such as low water absorption, good processibility, and low birefringence, they can be advantageously utilized to produce optical articles. End-use applications for the optical articles of the blends of the present invention comprise digital audio disks, digital versatile disks, optical memory disks, compact disks, DVR and MO media and the like; optical lenses, such as contact lenses, lenses for glasses, lenses for telescopes, and prisms; optical fibers; magneto optical disks; information recording media; information transferring media; disks for video cameras, disks for still cameras, and the like.
The blend may function as the medium for data storage, i.e. the data may be fixed onto or into the polymer. The blend may also function as the substrate onto which a data storage medium is applied. Further, some combination of both functions may be employed in a single device.
In addition to use as optical articles, the blends of the present invention are useful in producing transparent articles of manufacture having favorable properties. These properties include food chemical resistance and melt processibility. The blends of the present invention are especially useful in making molded articles, fibers, films and sheeting.
The blends of the present invention can be made by methods which include the blending of the polymers at temperatures above about 240xc2x0 C., preferably in the range of about 240xc2x0 C. to about 300xc2x0 C., for a time sufficient to form a transparent blend composition. Suitable methods for forming the blend include, but are not limited to, the melt method, the solution prepared method, the dry blending method, and extrusion.
In addition to the compositions described above, the blends of the present invention may include at least one other modifying polymer. Suitable modifying polymers are those which form miscible blends with the first and second polycarbonate portions. Possible modifying polymers include other polycarbonates, polyesters, polyamides, polystyrenes, polyurethanes, polyarylates, liquid crystalline polymers, vinyl polymers and the like, and mixtures thereof. Suitable modifying polymers may be determined by one of ordinary skill in the art by performing traditional miscibility tests with possible modifying polymers.
The following examples are put forth so as to provide those of ordinary skill in the art with a complete disclosure and description of how the compositions of matter and methods claimed herein are made and evaluated, and not intended to limit the scope of what the inventors regard as their invention. Efforts have been made to insure accuracy with respect to numbers (e.g., amounts, temperatures, etc.) but some error and deviations should be accounted for. Unless indicated otherwise, parts are by weight, temperature is in xc2x0 C. or is at room temperature, and pressure is at or near atmospheric.
The materials and testing procedures used for the results shown herein are as follows:
Water absorption (% H2O) was determined by the following method, which is similar to ASTM D570, but modified to account for the variable thickness of the parts described in the examples. The plastic part or disk was dried in a vacuum for over 1 week. The sample was removed periodically and weighed to determine if it was dry (stopped loosing mass). The sample was removed from the oven, allowed to equilibrate to room temperature in a dessicator, and the dry weight was recorded. The sample was immersed in a water bath at 23xc2x0 C. The sample was removed periodically from the bath, the surface was blotted dry, and the weight recorded. The sample was repeatedly immersed and the weight measured until the sample became substantially saturated. The sample was considered substantially saturated or at xe2x80x9cequilibriumxe2x80x9d when the increase in weight in a 2 week period averaged less than 1% of the total increase in weight (as described in ASTM method D-570-98 section 7.4).
Glass transition temperature (Tg) values were determined by differential scanning calorimetry using a PERKIN ELMER DSC7. The Tg was calculated based on the xc2xd Cp method using a heating ramp of 20xc2x0 C./minute.
Transmission measurements were obtained at 630 nm using an HP 8453 UV-vis spectrophotometer. The values were not corrected for reflection at the surface of the parts or for light scattering through the thickness of the parts. Transmission, YI and haze measurements using visible light were obtained using a Gardner calorimeter.
Cg values were determined as follows. The polymer (7.0 grams) was charged to a heated mold having dimensions 5.0xc3x970.5 inches and compression molded at 120 xc2x0 C. above its glass transition temperature while being subjected to applied pressure starting at 0 and ending at 2000 pounds using a standard compression molding device. After the required amount of time under these conditions the mold was allowed to cool and the molded test bar removed with the aid of a Carver press. The molded test bar was then inspected under a polaroscope and an observation area on the test bar located. Selection of the observation area was based on lack of birefringence observed and sufficient distance from the ends or sides of the test bar. The sample was then mounted in a device designed to apply a known amount of force vertically along the bar while the observation area of the bar was irradiated with appropriately polarized light. The bar was then subjected to six levels of applied stress and the birefringence at each level measured with the aid of a Babinet compensator. Plotting birefringence versus stress affords a line whose slope is equal to the stress optical coefficient Cg.
Values of in-plane birefringence (IBR), and vertical birefringence (VBR) were measured using a Dr. Schenk Prometeus MT136E optical disk tester. The CD disks were molded, and the birefringence measurements were made on the unmetallized, CD substrates (1.2 mm disk).
Barrel temperature is indicative of how hot the polymer is inside of the machine as you inject it into the mold and the mold temperature is the temperature of the cavity mold that the polymer is being released into. The barrel temperature may be, for example, 350xc2x0 C. and the mold temperature may be, for example 100xc2x0 C.